Fallen Leaves
by Jaydramon
Summary: Mikey is struck down with all that is happening. Jeremy does his best. It's a short rant like thing.


The miserable general squinted as he reached the roof of the block of flats. He sits cross legged next to the patch of pale, decaying grass, looking over the city he used to love. Five years he spent in the digital world, going there when he was 14. He'd seen so much.

He'd witnessed the slow death of Shoutmon, Angie's disappearance. The killing of so many Digimon. He'd had enough. It was autumn in Japan, leaves showing off their improvised dances as they travel to the ground. Jeremy was at practice, Mikey convinced him he was ok so he'd have time alone. The broken boy pulls out his fusion loader, setting it on the ground. He missed his loud friend. He couldn't let him go.

Suddenly the boy grabs his head, pulling at his dark hair. He wanted to scream, he wanted to curl up and die. But he can't show weakness, it's his purpose to be strong. Mikey let go of his head and got hold of the crimson squawker he kept in his pocket and took off the back. There was a small blade hidden where the battery would be, stained ever so slightly with blood.

He takes a deep breath. In, and out. He removes a glove and pulls the blade across his hand. Hormones rush through him, freeing his mind momentarily as blood drips onto the ground. He bandages his hand with the gauze he keeps in his shorts and puts his glove back on. He starts shaking as the harm leaves it's mark not only on his skin but in his mind. He puts the blade away and soaks in the pain.

"Mikey?"

The general leaps to his feet. Jeremy was standing there, almost swaying as he drops his judo gear, a look of shock on his face. "H..How much did you see..?" Mikey questions, almost under his breath. The taller boy says nothing. He backs against the door, reaching for his jacket.

"Jeremy, it's ok man. I'm ok." Jeremy shakes his head and walks back to where Mikey was sitting and attempts to mop up the blood with the jacket, making a smeared mess. He curses under his breath. "Say something..! Please!" Mikey exclaimed. "What are you doing..?"

At these words Jeremy stops. He turns to Mikey. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? I'm cleaning up this disaster you made! How could you do this?" Jeremy yells in a pained voice. Mikey just stares blankly, ashamed. "I'm not as strong as you thought, man. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mikey started to run. He swung open the door and threw himself down the steps, stumbling. He was still holding the squawker, the blade in his injured hand, gripping it so hard it cuts through the glove as he goes as fast as he can. Jeremy follows right behind him. The boy's pause as they reach a dead end.

"Mikey, it's ok, I'm sorry"

"Go away, Jeremy. I need to be alone"

"You obviously can't be alone right now"

"GO. AWAY."

Jeremy pauses. He sighs. "Let me see your hand.." he mutters quietly. Mikey just looks at him in shock, then puts the squawker back in his pocket, holds his hand out to Jeremy.

Slowly and painfully, the bandage is unwrapped with care. Mikey winces each time a corner is freed from the bandage, the cut is particularly deep and an angry shade.

"There's more isn't there, Mikey?" The injured boy looks down at the ground. "There's a lot more" he barely whispers. "I don't want to show you".

"Show me." Jeremy gently commands. The boy with the goggles sighs and pulls off his gloves, then his shirt. Scars make stripes all across the boy's toned chest and his shoulders. His hands are scarred deeply, leaving keloids all over his palms. What made Jeremy's breath hitch in shock was the ugly, raised scar going up the inside of Mikey's left arm, the sign of someone's lowest moment.

"How... Why did you hide this from me?" Jeremy stuttered. "I had plummeted so far down. I didn't see the light. All I could do was hurt myself in the hopes of letting this demon inside free."

Jeremy stares through Mikey in sick amazement. He sits down on the steps shakily, then looks up at Mikey taking his hands in his. "I don't want you to ever be alone during this. I'm right by your side ok?"

The injured boy joins Jeremy on the step, and awkwardly still holding onto eachother's hands. Mikey leans his head against Jeremy's shoulder and sighs. "Your presence is enough to make this ok."

"I'm going to be ok."


End file.
